


I hope pairing order isn't strict.

by nicocoer



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicocoer/pseuds/nicocoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken fumbling short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope pairing order isn't strict.

**Author's Note:**

> For the JE Kink/Smut AnonyMeme 2008. Originally at http://shichihenge.livejournal.com/912.html?thread=101264#t101264 Be wary of random capitalization of words.
> 
> Dub/non-con in that characters are drunk. But in a context of it would happen eventually sober, and everyone is very enthusiastic. It was written for someone else who requested dub-con.

". . . what if Arashi never was?" Aiba swirled his drink. "A lot of us have changed. If Arashi never was, then this person wouldn't exist."   
  
"Aiba, you get depressing when you are drunk. You shouldn't be that way."   
  
Aiba glanced up at Sho, then returned to watching something he couldn't remember the name of floating along with the whirlpool forming in his glass. A little slopped out the rim.   
  
Admittedly, Sho had had a lot to drink himself. He could feel his cheeks warm and his voice grow louder. "I Said, stop moping. Or I'm paying the tab and I'm going home."  
  
Aiba didn't even look up that time, and something in his stomach twisted- though if it was anger or simply a fear of being left out of Aiba's attention he really couldn't tell.  
  
So he grabbed Aiba's arm (which caused him to emit a squeak before Sho blinked and loosen his grip), paid the tab, and pulled them both outside.   
  
At which point he realized several things. First of all, it was pouring rain outside, the kind that being out in too long left you with a bad head cold. Second, That while he was drunk enough to be a little impetuous ( _beer muscles_  Jun had teased him after he had slammed his mug down to make a point about this-or-that politician one night) Sho was no where near as drunk as his friend, who was listing towards him enough that 'listing' was no longer the correct word. Third, Between facts both the first and the second, It would be foolish to have Aiba go to his own place.  
  
Sighing, he turned and walked towards his apartment with Aiba clinging to his arm.   
  
*******  
  
Even with the relatively short distance to Sho's apartment, they were both soaked. He found himself some dry clothes and found something that would both fit Aiba and that he wouldn't be upset if his friend got sick in. Armed with fresh clothes and blankets, he headed back out to the living room.  
  
Aiba was slumped against the arm of the couch moodily, And had to be helped along to the bathroom to change. Sho hurriedly dressed himself as he listened for any worrying noises. Nothing, but after a while he cracked the door to make sure Aiba hadn't just sat down and stayed there.  
  
He saw neither a slumped pile of wet Aiba nor a dressed and mostly dry Aiba. Instead, His friend was standing mostly naked -he hadn't quite gotten his right leg out of his pants all the way- and shivering, staring into the mirror.   
  
"Aiba?"  
  
Aiba's head tilted and he continued to stare at his reflection.   
  
"Eh. . . Aiba, let's get you dressed and to bed, ne?" No response, but when Sho pulled the shirt over his head, he obligingly lifted his arms. The Pajama pants went on smoothly as well, but when it came time for going back out to the couch, Sho felt Aiba's still his wrist.  
  
"Sho-chan. . . you'll stay with me right? Right next to me, right? It's cold."

As he lay in bed, Aiba curled up asleep next to him, Sho realized that despite every thing he was still half drunk. Half drunk, Fully dressed, with one of his best friends curled up next to him, and like as not they will both have hangovers in the morning. A part of him wanted to laugh at it.  
  
Another part realized that Aiba was now wrapping him arms sleepily around him, and that having him in his bed wasn't the best of ideas, even if he had pleaded. A head cold would be better than the risk.  
  
SuddenlyAiba sighed out a "Sho-chan. . ." leaning forward, his lips landing somewhere in the vicinity of Sho's right ear. Sho held his breath, but Aiba didn't move other than soft breathing. It was rather pleasant, actually, to have Aiba's breath tickling his ear. Almost too nice.   
  
And then Aiba's lips sucked in his ear, and he decided that this was indeed too nice, very very too nice, and that if he moved just a little he'd Be brushing his friend's clothed cock and  _god_  when did the thought of Aiba's cock start making his aroused?   
  
He didn't get much of a chance to ponder this, however, as Aiba did the moving for him. Sho whimpered as their clothed cocks met. "Aiba-chan. . . oh God. Aiba-chan."  
  
"Nnn, Sho-chan. You smell nice." Aiba ran his hands down Sho's back and rested at his butt. "You feel nice too."   
  
And then for some reason he couldn't quite fathom, except for deep down he could, Sho rolled himself on top of Aiba and pressed his lips against his Friend's. There was a moment of quiet flailing and then Aiba kissed back hungrily, tasting strongly still of alcohol.   
  
"I'm really drunk." Aiba said when they parted, his lips a little swollen and eyes heavy.  
  
"Does that mean this is a no-go?"  
  
"This is a yes-go." Aiba said, and he slipped his hands under the back waist band of Sho's pants. "De-Definitely a Yes-go."   
  
The clothes came off quickly and Aiba pushed them to the foot of the bed to be extracted from the covers later. Then it was all hands and mouths and touching everywhere. At some point Aiba cried out a  _now_ , a  _yes please_ , a  _really really sure I want you in me Sho-chan_ , and Sho thrust forward to bury himself in Aiba's warmth.  
  
This, thought Sho, is wonderful. Wonderful Wonderful Wonderful.   
  
As he thrust, Aiba stroked himself beneath him in a vain and sloppy attempt to keep a matching rhythm. And when Aiba came, he threw his head back soundlessly. That arch of neck called invitingly and Sho found himself sucking hungrily until he came, pumping once then twice more before withdrawing.  
  
Aiba snuggled back up against Sho and sighed. "Eh, Sho-chan. . . What a nice dream. . ."   
  
The first thing that poped into Sho's head then was that they were both going to have really  _really_  bad hangovers in the morning.


End file.
